Storming seas
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Leo has to live as a mentor on the island as a mentor with Adam and Douglas running the place. It makes it harder with more responsibilities. Especially when he is far more different than any other bionic. Somewhat sequel to Drowning in Secrets
1. Chapter 1

Itching. Oh god he was itchy. It had been over a month since Leo had been able to soak his body, nonetheless swim in the ocean with now being one of two mentors with Bree and Chase off doing some super secret mission. His lungs were achy and dry. His lips chapped and his throat almost constantly parched. His feet attempting to stretch, wanting to be free of shoes and socks like his kind usually were. In short, he was in hell.

Not that anyone knew why, oh no. Everyone was assuming he was home sick and missed his mommy. Leo bristled when he heard the taunting. The mocking from students who didn't respect him quite yet. He knew, had seen what people were like when they lost their parents. Batman was a prime example, and while Leo didn't know the man behind the hood, he did know that he witnessed their demise. The Flash had lost his mother and never shied away from the emotions and would openly state how much he missed her.

He didn't see anything wrong with missing a loved one. Many he met through his brother had expressed what it was like to lose someone for him to take anyone for granted.

Though, in retrospect, it was probably better they thought what they did. They would mock him at a _distance_ , allowing him to possibly slip away when he wasn't training someone. And he really needed his beauty time. Especially with the silverfish coming closer to the Windows and following him. Probably his brother's to check up on him. Oh he knew. The silverfish were quick little buggers that could easily make their way to wherever his brother was. The bionics were starting to actually notice. Considering how dense they could be, it wasn't a good thing.

He had waited until they were all snug in their chambers before he snuck out, slipping off his own arm chamber, slippers and heavy high necked pajamas leaving him in Atlantian equivalent of sleepwear. Tight black shorts that hugged his legs down to his knee paired with what looked to be a shimmering deep red tank top. What could he say? He kind of looked up to his big brother. And he looked good in black and red. Sliding out quietly, he made his way through the well rehearsed path to the top exit of the island, keeping his ears open for Perry in case she was actually around. Woman had the absolute worst timing.

He was thankful when he didn't run into a single soul on his way out. Opening the hatch and slipping out was a breeze. And oh did that breeze feel good. He couldn't hide the europhic feeling coursing through his body feeling the essence of the ocean embrace him. He wasted in time at all to dive into the deep blue. Silverfish swam around him in a frenzy greeting him with their presence. Leo released the gaseous oxygen from his lungs, allowing bubbles to float upward as he drowsily floated downward.

He wouldn't reach the bottom of the ocean from the dozing, but it felt so good to be in the water no matter what he was doing. He didn't mind using it to sleep, keeping a floating presence occasionally swimming back toward the island to not isolate himself in nowhere and have to find his way back without getting caught. In his relaxed drifting, he didn't notice where he had drifted to. He was floating in the water in front of one of the undersea windows, something he never would do when awake. Had he known he would have swam to another part of the island. But he didn't.

He lay still, floating. An occasional bubble escaping his lips as his back faced the window. The window itself, once dark, lit up from the powerful bulbs, flicked on by an ever tired individual. Eyes not entirely focused and ignoring the window at first. He began to swim to the surface as the person noticed him. Saw his back and very being. The man ran out of the room, adrenaline pumping as he broke into a supply room, filled with scuba gear.

Out of all the bionics he had made, why couldn't he find a way to make them able to breath under water so he could send one of them outside instead. He struggled to the top of the island, in a half hazard mix of scuba and pajamas. He jumped into the water and began frantically swimming when he saw his target swimming towards the surface at an incredible rate.

He didn't let it stop him from going after him. Perhaps it was his own drowsiness and Leo was merely letting his gas filled body lift him to the surface. It didn't exactly instill happy emotions in him. He was filled with fear for his brother's son. He swam faster just as Leo's body made contact with the surface. It paused, bobbing for a moment allowing him to catch up to Leo. He didn't grab Leo on the off chance he was still alive and savable while taking in much needed oxygen. Douglas was shocked though to see the body leaving the water entirely.

His eyes widened as he wondered who was pulling Leo out.

He broke the surface not a moment later when it seemed the world had stopped. Leo was holding onto the island, his eyes blown wide, clearly awake. He was wearing an odd set of clothes he hadn't seen him in before. And his neck had odd ridges that looked like a fish's gills. His breathing was labored, like he was having a panic attack. Douglas slipped his rebreather off for a moment and moved his goggles from his eyes.

"Leo? Leo it's okay. It's me. Douglas."

Worry lessened but still lingered on Leo's face. His eyes darted around frantically until Douglas sneezed. Leo's fear turned into a grimace as he held a hand out to Douglas. Douglas accepted thinking he would get a part up so he could shimmy over to the emergency ladder on the side.

He was lifted out of the water with ease. It didn't surprise Douglas, until Leo started to climb, one hand holding Douglas and his gear, the other inching up the buliding.

His one bionic arm was not capable of this.

As soon as they reached the top of the island, Leo let go of Douglas. Leo rolled his shoulders stretching the well exersized muscles.

"What was that?!" Douglas blurted out once he felt he could speak again. Leo quickly followed it up with, "You can't tell Big D."

There was a moment of silence, the waves even seemed still, not crashing on the metal walls.

Douglas crossed his arms and he stared Leo in the eye.

"Start from the beginning."

"It's a long story," he commented as the rays of the sun just began to lighten and taint the color of the sky.

"Make it shorter."

Leo opened his mouth. Then closed it. He bit his lip as he debated trusting his once villainous now allied brother of his stepfather.

The choice was quick. Better to have trust from someone who could help cover him up rather than make them curious and possibly expose things he shouldn't to the world.

"My birth father is an Atlantian and gave me gills."

It was Douglas's turn to gape like a fish. Leo took the opportunity to slip on some of his hidden clothes within the top of the is,and. His high necked top, his baggies pants, and the obnoxiously larger shoes.

"I'm sorry what?" Douglas questioned. Leo gave him a look.

"That's long story short."

 **So, it's a thing. And now Douglas knows. Why Douglas? I kind of enjoy him more that Donald. Granted, Donald is funny, but I sympathize with Douglas more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Leo sat in Douglas's room wrapped in a fluffy clean towel. His skin had dried all too quickly and he just wanted to take in the moisture that still lingered before Douglas began to question him.

His eyes were averted from Douglas as he paced back and forth in the room.

Finally, Douglas spoke.

"Care to explain what's going on?"

"Not really," Leo admitted softly.

"Leo, what is going on? I saw you... Drifting."

"I was-"

"Leo. I need to know. What the hell was that?!"

"I was napping," he admitted softly. Douglas froze.

"Napping?"

"I know it sounds bad. And more than a little crazy. But hear me out."

Douglas gave Leo a hard glare followed by a once over. While keeping his eyes on him, he sat in an adjacent chair. Or at least, attempted to missing it by a few inches and landing embarrassingly on the floor. He scrambled back to the chair and leaned back.

"I'm listening," he finally said. Leo took in a shaky breath.

"What do you know about my dad? My birth dad?"

Douglas blinked in surprise. He thought for a moment but nothing came to mind. He knew a bit about Natasha, she was married to his brother after all, but he knew nothing about Leo's birth father.

"Nothing," Douglas stated. Leo averted his eyes for a moment. Suddenly, he reached for his left eye and stuck his finger on the ball.

"What the- hell?" Douglas faded off seeing Leo pull a contact lense from his eye, followed by his other. Douglas was not quite sure what was going on until intense dark blue eyes stared back at him.

"Leo? How long-?"

"Longer than I've known Big D."

There was silence from Douglas prompting Leo to continue.

"My mom... My mom was never married to my dad. They never were in a relationship. There was never a fling. She didn't know him."

Douglas's eyes narrowed as he shifted in his seat.

"My mom was raped."

Douglas's jaw set unpleasantly. It did explain a few things about his brother's wife and step son. Including Leo's kind of overprotective nature when it came to her safety.

"She was scared and embarrassed so, she didn't go to the police. About a month later, she finds out she was pregnant with me. My grandma and aunt were so supportive... They didn't fight my mother on whether she'd take me to full term or not."

While this was an incredible insight into Leo Dooley's history, Douglas still kept in mind the scene he had discovered in the early morning. This wouldn't distract him from getting answers.

"Eight months later, mom was out looking at baby clothes with my Aunt when her water broke. I was coming fast and was born in a mall about three miles from the nearest hospital," Leo took in a shaky breath and surprisingly lowered his towel. He then seemed to press a nerve on his neck, skin flaring at the sides in response. Douglas jumped in his seat. Those looked a lot... Like gills.

"Good thing too, considering these. No one was a trained doctor or knew what to make of them, and by the time we got to the hospital, they had flattened and no one could really see them."

"Are they-?"

"Gills? Yeah. We didn't know then though. Fully functioning, salt water preferring bad boys. I was about eight when I found out about them. Scared my mom half to death."

"Leo, why do you have gills?"

"Remember how I said my mom was raped?"

Douglas paled with an uncomfortable emotion Leo just couldn't seem to name.

"Well, my dad had them. So I got them."

"Why does your dad have gills?"

Leo clammed up for a moment, taking to fiddling with the towel in his hands. Hands that, now that Douglas looked at them, were slightly more calloused than an average man's were. The skin slightly more rigid, hardly noticeable unless someone gave him a hand shake. Something Leo actively avoided, even hand holding with a girlfriend. After about five minutes of neither one talking, Leo asked Douglas a question.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"What?"

"Look... I want to tell you... But this isn't something that can be shared. There are so many things that can go wrong..."

Douglas was now freaking out. Inwardly at least. What the hell? Was this like the Mighty Med debacle all over again? Or was this more like him trying to start a new albeit, evil life all those years ago?

He looked back into Leo's pleading eyes. He gave a sigh in defeat. He could keep a secret. And it wasn't like he created it and could tell no one. Both Leo and it seemed Tasha knew what Leo might tell him.

"I kept myself a secret didn't I?"

"You blew your own cover," Leo chuckled realizing it was Douglas's way of saying yes.

"On my own terms," he responded with a bit of laughter. Leo gave his uncle a grateful smile.

"You know how Mighty Med publishes all their heroism under the guise of comic books?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, there is another group that works further behind the scenes than they do. My brother is a part of it, they fight terrorists and other dangerous organizations and sociopaths like my father."

Out of the entire sentence, or sentences, that scrambled Douglas's perception of Leo Dooley, one particular piece of information had to be repeated for clarification.

"Your... Brother?"

It wasn't surprising that they spent most of the morning with Leo explaining his history while pushing students onto Adam for the day.

 **Merp... Nyah, I want a nap. But work seems intent on claiming my soul. Later guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Douglas listened as Leo poured all his secrets out before him. From his mother's conception of him to the interactions between himself and his half brother. At times, Leo was choked, struggling to get his words out. Other times, he was quick paced and laughing, talking about his brother being a hero.

Douglas couldn't help but feel humbled by how long Leo had kept this secret. And _why_ he had kept the secret. He couldn't help but feel proud of his nephew

"Leo, this is... This is big."

"You can't tell anyone," Leo spoke quickly with a low and grave tone. Douglas chuckled.

"Don't worry kid. I won't. But-"

"But what?"

"I want to meet your brother."

"Excuse me?" Leo squeaked. His eyes bugged and he stared at the surprisngly stoic face of Douglas Davenport.

"I want to meet your brother. Kaldur was it?"

"Yes. And you can't."

"Why not?"

"You weren't supposed to know this. He-"

"He's not going to be mad at you Leo."

"-in hiding. He's in hiding. I don't know where he is."

"Hiding? Leo-"

"He won't tell me. I think-I think it has something to do with our father."

"So you don't talk to him?"

Leo gave Douglas a look that seemed to ask if he was stupid.

"We still talk. Through the silverfish."

"You talk... Using fish."

"Technically we talk to marine life that relay messages between us."

"Of course. That makes perfect sense."

"You can drop the sarcasm. I know it sounds strange but it is true." Leo looked out the window into the ocean to see fish playfully swimming about. His eyes softened seeing the innocence playing out. "It's something that just, evolved with my dad's kind. Just like gills, fins and sometimes scales. We just, are different."

"Sorry kid. I'm just trying to get my mind wrapped around the you're like SpongeBob."

Leo glowered at the comparison.

"I think you know I'm not like that _thing,_ " he hissed making his uncle laugh.

"Sorry Leo. But it is kind of funny."

Leo huffed waiting for Douglas to stop laughing. When he finally stopped he added, in all seriousness, "I still want to meet your brother."

"You're not going to drop this are you?"

Douglas shrugged his shoulders.

"Someone's got to watch out for you with Donnie gone and your mom on land."

Leo frowned but didn't otherwise react. It was still a bit of a sore subject that he and Adam had pretty much been abandoned by Davenport and took Bree and Chase with him. Granted, he still came around but, it wasn't the same. He never seemed to have time anymore. Adam didn't really care, he enjoyed how he could teach his way with only Leo and Douglas interfering when he got out of hand.

But Leo, he had been snubbed and ignored by male individuals far to often. And for a man who had married his mother to do so on numerous occasions, it rubbed him raw.

But what made Douglas think he was all that different. Well, he _knew_.

"But my brother? I don't know-"

"C'mon Leo. Shouldn't your _uncle_ know your _brother_?"

"How bout I message him and we _see_ if he shows up."

"Alright. Let's go do that."

"What? Now?!"

"Why not? I want to see you talk to fish."

Oh Leo had a bad feeling about this.

It didn't take long to get the outer portion of the island. Douglas sat next to him as he stared intently at the water. They were quiet for a few minutes when Douglas spoke,

"So when do you start speaking with the fishes?" Douglas asked.

"You understand that it's all fairly silent."

"Wait, telepathic? You're telepathic?"

"All Atlantians communicate with marine life like this."

"Interesting. May I-?"

"No."

"You didn't let me finish."

"No you may not pick my brain."

"Can I study how your brainwaves interact with fish?"

"No!" Leo replied indignantly, "Don't mess with the fish. Look, they're even going to message my brother."

"Alright. Let's go back in. I think it's pancakes today."

* * *

Kaldur frowned as he heard the silverfish's message. Leo had been exposed. He closed his eyes and groaned softly.

Only his friends and family could end up in this kind of situation.

Well, he did have some down time with his father working on newer plans. It wouldn't hurt to slip out and "explore" the ocean. He messaged the silverfish to alert Leo he'd be there shortly. He would... Talk with this Douglas fellow.

 **So what do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been one week. Leo hadn't heard from his brother, and Douglas had made sure he checked for a message each morning. It got to the point even Adam was beginning to notice.

In fact, he had asked if he could come up with them to "watch the pretty waves".

It was getting a little ridiculous. Douglas sat with him while he waited for news from his brother.

"Well this is boring."

"I didn't say it was going to be exciting."

"Can't you tell me what they are even saying?"

"What? The fish? Well, the ones swimming around are searching for smaller fish and algae. There's a whale about five miles out searching for krill-"

"Wait what? I thought you could talk only to fish. Not to all marine life."

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I can talk to all marine life. We just choose who we talk to is all. Whales can be a bit standoffish and dolphins make me a bit uncomfortable. I prefer the fish."

"Alright," Douglas let Leo's comments slide for the moment as he tried to keep everything Leo was telling him, organized in his head. If not for Leo making him swear not to tell anyone about his fishy little problem, he would have had him in the lab to do a multitude of tests in order to fully understand his physical makeup.

It was in these deep thoughts that he missed a confused look coming to Leo's face. He didn't miss the smile that followed it though.

"Leo-?"

"Hey there," Leo interrupted with a chuckle. Douglas opened his mouth when a rich baritone spoke.

"Hello to you as well Leo."

Douglas jumped and looked behind him. Dripping water and standing taller than Adam was a man, in his twenties with dark skin, light blue eyes and striking pale blond hair cut incredibly short. He was suited in black armor that looked intimidating, if not for the kind smile he had on his lips and open arms. Leo wasted no time jumping to his feet and hugging the man.

"I missed you Kaldur," Leo admitted.

"I missed you also Leo." Kaldur then turned his attention to Douglas. "You must be his uncle."

"Um, yeah. Douglas Davenport," he said holding out his hand. Kaldur took it and Douglas could feel the strength and the rougher hands almost instantly as they shook.

"You didn't tell me you would be coming! I don't even have a day planned," Leo complained. Kaldur patted his back.

"No worries. I had time and I enjoy being with you Leo."

Douglas gave a small smile at the two brothers. They were obviously closer than he and Donald ever were. Or even Chase and Adam. Maybe it was their odd heritage, maybe it was the fact that it seemed like they never saw one another.

"Although, we all need to talk. Mr. Davenport, I am certain that my brother has explained the severity of the secrets that he carries." Douglas nodded his head. "And I am also certain that you understand what may befall you should their be a breech on your part pertaining to this knowledge?" Douglas nodded again. "And you understand that now that you know, you will be expected to partake in _family_ traditions?"

Douglas blinked. "I guess?"

"Very well. I believe Wally has been looking for an internship that wasn't in Gotham. Thank you Douglas."

"Wait what?"

"Family tradition. When you're in, at least one hero is buddied with you for half a year," Leo groaned, "Trust me when I say this, he's a good guy, and safe to bet on when Adam wants to have an eating contest."

"I am so confused."

"Welcome to my life. Seriously, being thrown in to try and understand bionics when all you know is normal stuff and covert hero operations, it's a bit mind blowing."

"And just _who_ told you about the operations?"

"Roy."

"I see. I will have to have a talk with him later."

"Kal," Leo whined, "You never talk about your missions. Adam, Bree, and Chase do and I was curious with what you did."

"What I do, is incredibly dangerous Leo. It isn't something you should be worrying yourself with."

Douglas now saw the uglier aspect of their relationship. Kaldur didn't really tell Leo a whole lot about his apparent "occupation". And Leo had a bit of a problem with that.

"I fight and train people now. What could be so bad that I can't hear it?"

Kaldur took a deep breath, calming himself.

"It isn't that Leo. You are mature enough to hear. But forgive me for wanting to protect my only brother from the conflicts that are occurring."

Leo pouted but seemed placated by the answer.

"Well, as fascinating as all this is, why don't we chat for a bit..."

* * *

It wasn't until noon that Leo and Douglas returned to the interior part of the island, Kaldur being called by an intimidating man he identified as their father. Douglas could see why Kaldur didn't want to talk to Leo about his job if he was working with such an intimidating individual. Especially if he hated humans.

Still, Kaldur was a nice enough individual, and he even gave him a bit of contact information. For both himself and the "Wally" fellow he had talked about earlier. He wasn't sure what it meant, but it couldn't be all bad. Could it?

 **My inspiration for this story is dead. Dead, dead dead dead dead DEAD! So yeah. This is the last I have found myself able to scrap out. Dammit.**


End file.
